The Balance of Power
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE KCS. Ce qui, selon moi, était nécessaire d'être discuté et résolu à la fin de l'épisode Galilée ne répond plus. Fic sur le début de la série, scène manquante. Evidemment, spoiler sur l'épisode Galilée ne répond plus.


_Note de la traductrice : __Je remercie l'auteur qui m'a donné l'autorisation de faire cette traduction :D  
Ah, et pour changer, cette fic n'est pas un slash :p

* * *

_

**Titre**** :** The Balance of Power _(Fic originale ici : h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5454133 / 1 / The_Balance_of_Power )_

**Personnages :** Kirk, Spock

**Rating : **K+

**Avertissement/Résumé :** Ce qui, selon moi, était nécessaire d'être discuté et résolu à la fin de l'épisode _Galilée ne répond plus_.

* * *

« J'abandonne. »

Clignant des yeux, surpris, son premier officier souleva un sourcil. « Capitaine, il est tout à fait illogique de cesser de jouer lorsque vous êtes clairement en train de remporter la partie avec une large avance. »

« C'est pourquoi j'abandonne, » acquiesça-t-il, poussant doucement le plateau sur le côté et croisant ses mains sur la table dans l'expectative. « Ce n'est pas drôle de gagner seulement parce que vous n'êtes pas concentré, Spock. »

« Je vous assure, Capitaine, mon esprit est totalement – »

« _Foutaises_. » Le fait que la réponse du vulcain consista uniquement à se concentrer sur un grain de poussière sur la table corrélait avec cette analyse concise, et il attendit. « Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me comporter comme Bones mais voulez-vous en parler ? »

« Assurément pas, Capitaine. »

« Faites-le quand même, Mr. Spock. » L'utilisation de son titre ne laissait aucune échappatoire. « Et ne me forçait pas à vous l'ordonner. » Il reçut un regard glacial qui était à un cheveu de l'insubordination, et l'ignora promptement. « Le _Galilée_ ? » invita-t-il lorsqu'aucune réponse ne sembla prête à arriver.

Un imperceptible acquiescement de résignation. « J'ai trouvé le comportement de l'équipage de la navette… assez déroutant. »

« Oui, j'ai lu le rapport de McCoy, » répondit Kirk, une ligne se creusant entre ses sourcils. « Le cas de l'insubordination a été traité, d'ailleurs, en dépit de l'omission de ces faits dans _votre_ rapport. »

Spock leva un sourcil. « Je n'ai rien omis de pertinent, Capitaine. Et, si je peux parler librement, le Docteur McCoy était du même avis en ce qui concerne mon habilité à commander que l'étaient les autres membres d'équipage. »

Les lèvres de Kirk se recourbèrent un instant. « Je sais. »

« Vous le savez ? »

« Il s'est _lui-même_ placé sur le rapport, Spock. »

Les sourcils disparurent momentanément dans les cheveux de son premier officier. « Fascinant. Je ne parviens cependant pas à suivre le raisonnement menant à un tel comportement. »

« Je pense qu'il vous présente ses excuses, Spock, à sa propre étrange manière. Mais, d'une certaine façon, je crois que 'vos sentiments ont été blessés' par l'insatisfaction des membres de l'équipage et que c'est pour cette raison que vous avez été morose – même pour vous – durant les deux derniers jours, » lança-t-il, devinant les pensées intimement privées du vulcain, juste avec une touche parfaite de légère plaisanterie dans la voix. Son ton s'adoucit après le silence qui confirmait sa pensée. « Commander n'est parfois pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Simple_ est un doux euphémisme, Capitaine. » Le plateau du jeu d'échecs abandonné fut poussé avec impatience jusqu'au bord de la table, et le premier officier adopta une pose identique à celle de Kirk ; les bras croisés sur la table. « Je suppose que vous vous êtes préparé à m'énumérer les points sur lesquels il est évident que j'ai échoué à agir de manière adéquate en dépit que cela semblait logique, afin que ces erreurs ne soient pas répétées s'il y a un futur incident. »

Kirk secoua la tête, laissant échapper un petit bruit d'exaspération du fond de sa gorge qui rendit le vulcain momentanément perplexe. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Spock, » soupira-t-il. « Les discours moralisateurs sont dans les habitudes de Bones, pas dans les miennes. »

« Et pourtant, » fit remarquer Spock, « cela est de mise dans ces circonstances, selon les règlements. Deux des membres de votre équipage sont morts. »

La douleur, le tourment atroce passager derrière le masque impassible du Capitaine ne lui échappa pas, et il se demanda un instant s'il aurait dû être si brutal. Kirk était touché profondément par la mort de _n'importe quel_ membre de son équipage, plus profondément que le Capitaine Pike ne l'avait jamais été.

Et ces deux hommes étaient morts alors qu'ils étaient sous son commandement. Ce n'était pas une pensée plaisante.

« Leur mort n'était pas de votre faute, Spock, » répondit enfin doucement Kirk.

« J'en suis conscient, Capitaine, puisque je n'ai usé d'aucune arme contre eux. Néanmoins, » poursuivit-t-il, rencontrant calmement le regard douloureux, « j'étais entièrement responsable de leur sécurité, et il est évident que le reste de l'équipage pensait que j'aurais dû remplir ma fonction de commandant d'une manière différente. »

« L'équipage est assermenté pour obéir aux ordres sans les commenter ou les remettre en question, Mr. Spock, » répliqua Kirk, « et j'ai l'intention de leur rappeler que ces dits ordres ne sont pas discutables ! »

Il baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement ; il était logique de rappeler occasionnellement les règles et les protocoles à ses subordonnés, bien que personnellement il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Cependant, le fait que Jim semblait être plus en colère contre les membres d'équipage de la navette, à cause de leur réticence à accepter son commandement, que contre Spock pour avoir échoué si lamentablement à son premier commandement, était curieusement apaisant. Et, s'il pouvait s'autoriser à reconnaître la sensation brute, étrangement rassurant.

Les problèmes devaient pourtant être résolus, et cela devait être fait dans les règles. « Comme vous le souhaitez, Capitaine. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il m'est toujours nécessaire que vous me donniez des recommandations. » L'admission avait été moins difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu mais il était évident que cela avait laissé son capitaine pantois.

Les sourcils de Kirk firent une faible imitation du mouvement de ceux de son premier officier. « Si je peux vous aider, je le ferai, Mr. Spock. Dans quel domaine ? »

« La principale préoccupation des membres d'équipage restants semblait être liée à la manière dont j'ai montré mon acceptation de la mort, » songea Spock, se rappelant des débordements émotionnels déraisonnables des autres. « Je ne vois aucune raison pour de tels sentiments contre mon jugement, ou ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment en tant que commandant de ce vaisseau ; j'apprécierais vos éclaircissements sur le sujet, Capitaine. »

Passant inconfortablement une main dans ses cheveux, Kirk expira pensivement. « Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, Spock, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous devez commander à votre manière, à _votre façon_ – pas comme vous pensez qu'un commandant devrait le faire. Vous devez être vous-même, et vous avez géré les situations que vous avez rencontrées de la meilleure manière que vous jugiez devoir le faire. Je ne peux vous donner une formule mathématique à suivre si vous voulez changer cela. »

« Jim. Cela ne m'est relativement peu utile. »

Il eut un petit rire ironique. « Je sais. Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? »

« Qu'auriez-vous fait, » répondit simplement Spock, et sans aucune hésitation.

Il s'assit, son sourire s'effaçant, et regarda distraitement vers le mur opposé pour quelques instants, écoutant le bourdonnement puissant des machines derrière les murs et les couloirs, et pour un moment particulièrement reconnaissant qu'ils puissent être assis là, en toute sécurité, et ayant cette conversation. Durant plusieurs heures, il avait été extrêmement angoissé à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir une telle chance. Finalement, il reposa son regard sur la table, et le visage tendu en face de lui attendant patiemment ses conseils – et très probablement son jugement, s'il avait bien décrypté correctement les brèves indications qu'il avait notées aussi bien qu'il pensait avoir appris à le faire.

« Ce que j'aurais fait ? » répéta-t-il, souriant un peu tristement. « Spock, savez-vous ce que j'aurais fait ? » Il repoussa l'exaspérante réponse négative d'un geste de la main, continuant tandis qu'il se penchait en avant au-dessus de ses mains jointes. « Ce que j'aurais fait, ça aurait été de simplement m'agenouiller là, près de leur corps, choqué, me contentant de les fixer – me demandant ce que j'aurais dû faire différemment, effrayé à l'idée que nous finissions tous comme cela, songeant à tout ce temps durant lequel nous serions à bord du vaisseau, planifiant comment j'annoncerais à leurs – leurs amis et leurs familles… » Il s'arrêta, sa voix vacillant, et fixa ses mains.

Il entendit un déplacement inquiet, inconfortable, et releva la tête pour interrompre les excuses murmurées pour lui avoir causé de la détresse. « J'aurais fait ça, Spock, » continua-t-il, regardant directement les traits intensément concentrés du vulcain, « jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez une main sur mon épaule et me rappeliez qu'il faudrait que je commence à réfléchir, et me concentrer sur le reste de l'équipage ayant besoin de son capitaine. »

Quoi qu'ait pu être le conseil qu'il attendait, cette dernière révélation n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait espéré. « Capitaine, je… »

Kirk haussa les épaules, laissant échapper un léger rire nerveux. « Peu utile, je sais, Mr. Spock. Mais c'est malgré tout la vérité. » Il prit le relâchement silencieux de la tension dans les muscles du visage de son ami comme la permission de s'expliquer. « Vous ne pouvez pas commander uniquement avec la logique, Spock… ou seulement sur base de votre instinct ou une bonne expression impénétrable, d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'autodérision. « Cela n'est pas suffisant d'avoir uniquement l'un ou l'autre, et il y a quelques précieux vaisseaux à Starfleet qui ont suffisamment de chance pour avoir un équilibre des forces au sein de leur équipage notamment comme c'est le cas pour l'équipage de l'_Enterprise_. »

« Je crois que cela est la raison pour laquelle je souhaite ne jamais avoir à commander mon propre vaisseau, Jim. »

« Peut-être cela sonnera-t-il sans cœur, Mr. Spock, mais c'est pour la même raison qu'une partie de moi espère que vous n'en commanderez jamais. »

Quelque peu surpris par les mots de l'humain, il s'assura que sa voix était parfaitement calme et claire en dépit de son inexplicable sensation de désappointement. « Vous croyez que je serai incapable, alors, de trouver cet équilibre, Capitaine. » C'était, après tout, un pur état de fait ; il aurait dû être satisfait que son capitaine se montre aussi franc dans son évaluation. Pourquoi alors ne l'était-il pas ?

Il entendit le moins digne des grognements et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le visage de Kirk, lequel hésitait apparemment entre l'amusement et une exaspération affectueuse, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas bien identifier à cause de son complet manque de connaissances et d'expérience – quelque chose de plus doux, plus vulnérable, que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

Et alors cette combinaison d'expressions se transforma en un sourire chaleureux qui fit soudainement fondre l'inconfort glacé des deux jours précédents passés à se demander ce qui avait mal tourné, ce qui aurait dû arriver si ce n'avait pas été le cas.

« Non, Spock. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Kirk rencontra ses yeux avec une franche honnêteté. « Je crois que _je_ suis incapable de trouver cet équilibre seul. »


End file.
